thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Brandon Shakkels
Name: Brandon Shakkes District: 2 Gender: Male Age: 16 Personality: Brandon is the complete opposite of his older brother, Isaac Shakkels. While Isaac is cold-hearted and ruthless, your typical Career, Brandon isn't even close to being a regular Career whatsoever. He is extremely kind and hates the Hunger Games with every fiber of his body. He sees them as just a game meant for the Capitol's entertainment, which is exactly what they are. He hates how the president puts it on each year just so that the districts can watch twenty-four tributes get forced out of their home and into an arena where they're forced to fight to the death, literally. The idea sickens Brandon, and he especially hates how his brother is so focused on training and volunteering for them. He says the Games are a curse that have overcome many innocent people, including his older brother. He's often tried to tell Isaac that he needs to open his eyes and see how disgusting the Hunger Games are, but of course, he ignores him. Unlike his brother, Brandon has a lot of friends in school, as well as a girlfriend named Maddie. He spends more time hanging out with her and his friends and studying for his classes in school rather than training, although he does train every once in a while just in case he might ever be reaped for the Hunger Games. Appearance: Brandon looks almost exactly like his brother; muscular, tanned skin, and brown hair, although his hair is a tad longer. The only thing that proves the two brothers are not twins are that Brandon's eyes are a deep, sapphire blue. His eyes seem to reflect the color of the ocean. He has longer legs and is much more agile than his brother as well, and he is a bit shorter, being 5'8". Weapons: Brandon is the best at using a sword or a katana, or some other longer blade of some sort, although he also has a pretty good aim with a spear and throwing axes. Backstory: Brandon was born two years after Isaac. His parents payed much more attention to Isaac than they did Brandon. They always talked about how handsome and perfect their firstborn was, and while they said they loved Brandon just as much, he knew they didn't. They cared for Isaac much more and got him anything he wanted, while they told Brandon he had to work and do chores if he wanted something so badly. Over the years, Brandon learned to not mind as much. He had a lot of friends that he was sure loved him more than his parents did. After watching his first ever Games, he was scarred for life by them, while at the same time Isaac was interested and began his training at age six. Brandon started a little later, entering the training center for the first time a few months before his first reaping. He never exactly went there often. He met his girlfriend, Maddie, just a little while before they turned 16, and when he's reaped the town square is dead silent except for the sound of soft crying that he is sure belongs to her. Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped Strengths: Brandon is physically strong - he's obviously not as strong as Isaac but he's still pretty large and intimidating compared to some of the tributes from the outliner districts. Although he hates the Games he likes to pretend that he's violent and intimidating which causes some of the tributes to fear him, which is a good thing because he knows they won't come after him when the Games begin. He's very smart and can run fast for long distances, and he's also a great climber. Weaknesses: Brandon isn't the best swimmer, and he also isn't the best at identifying plants. Since he hates the Games so much he will be a little reluctant when killing another tribute - okay, a lot reluctant. He will refuse to kill a tribute that's 12 or 13 years old, and he's a tad rebellious, too. Fears: Death of a loved one, The Hunger Games. Interview Angle: Brandon will act rather than be his usual, kind self. He will pretend that he is very determined and excited for the Games. He will tell the interviewer that once the gong sounds he will race for a weapon and begin taking out tributes one by one. He will also be a bit seductive and flirty if the interviewer is a girl. Keep in mind that this is only for him to win over sponsors and none of what he says is going to be purely the truth. Bloodbath Strategy: Brandon will run straight for the Cornucopia - being a Career, he has the ability to do this without being immediately shot down by the other non-Career tributes. He will go far enough until he reaches his weapon of preference. He will stay near the Cornucopia and avoid killing other tributes for fun, but if another person attacks him he will most certainly fight back. Games Strategy: Brandon will stick with his alliance, splitting up with them eventually. When this occurs he will run away from his ex-allies as fast as he can so that he doesn't immediately end up with a knife in his throat, and do his best to remain hidden. He will offer to guard the Cornucopia for his allies so that he doesn't have to go out and hunt, and he will only kill another tribute if he has to. Token: Maddie's locket with their picture inside. Allies: Careers Category:District 2 Category:Career Tribute Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:16 year olds Category:Males Category:Reaped [[Category:EmpressOreo's Tr